


森林里的巨人和天使

by Anonymous



Series: DMMD亲吻30题 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ·DMMD亲吻30题之4·温柔缱绻的亲吻





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·开个小坑儿。首坑献给个人最爱的命苦苍。  
> ·原作向。OOC算我的，其他请随意。

> 很久很久以前，在一个小村庄里，有一片茂密的，开满了漂亮野花的森林。孩子们对那片森林心生向往，却遭到大人们严厉的拒绝。大人们说那座森林里住着一个可怕的巨人，说他不喜欢任何人踏足他的领地，一旦他发现花园里有小孩子出没，他就会施以最恶毒的阻咒，让他们每夜都被噩梦纠缠，从此哭个不停。有一天，几个孩子结伴到森林附近探险，其中一个小孩子自告奋勇地闯进了那片森林，可是同伴们却逃开了，正在小孩子六神无主的时候，他清楚地看见森林的深处，矗立着一个巨大的身影……

 

那是某个晴朗的休息日下午发生的事。

“……苍叶！”

“啊啊，莲，知道了。”

听到门口传来的哭声，苍叶连忙跑了过去，深蓝色博美犬型智能伴侣跟在他身后。面无表情的高大男人不远处，一个看上去五六岁左右的小姑娘抱着她的小猫布偶哭到发抖。

“Mink？出什么事了？”

高大的男人回过头去，依然面无表情。闻声飞来的鲑色凤头鹦鹉型智能伴侣收起翅膀，落在博美犬的背上。

“……我还没见过Mink竟然能手足无措成这样。”鹦鹉这么说。

“是啊，连我都感受到了。”博美犬回答。

苍叶和Mink对视了一眼，快步走到小姑娘面前蹲了下来，视线与她平齐。

“怎么了~？再哭下去就不漂亮了呢~”

小姑娘抽抽噎噎地抬起头，注视着苍叶的脸，突然就停止了哭泣。苍叶被她的反应搞得有点讶异，疑惑地微微歪过头来看着她。

“……天……使……先生？”

小姑娘的眼眶里还含着眼泪，半信半疑地，吐出了这几个音节。

“……诶？！啊，不是……你可能是认错人了吧？嗯……”

对她的反应更加摸不着头脑的苍叶愣了一小会儿，连忙转移话题，问道：

“那么，你叫什么名字呢？”

“……阿钦波娜[1]。”

“哦~是公主的名字啊……”

苍叶温柔地摸了摸小姑娘的头，笑着说了句：

“真是个好名字。”

……

“真亏你还知道那个名字的来历啊。”

晚饭后，坐在沙发上的Mink注视着正在洗碗的苍叶的背影，低声说了这么一句。

“刚好之前看过相关的故事，现学现卖罢了。”说着苍叶回过头，看了一眼站在餐桌旁的椅背上以喙梳毛的鹦鹉，“……这还得感谢卢拉坎。”

“区区小事不足挂齿。何况苍叶来到这里都快两年了，知道这些典故也毫不奇怪。”卢拉坎平静地回应。

“不过啊……想不到Mink竟然对小孩子没辙呢。”

“……你来试试看刚推门出去就遇上陌生小孩一见你就毫无征兆地大哭的感觉啊！”Mink窝火地回敬道。

（不不不，绝对不会是毫无征兆。嘛，不过这也怨不得Mink。）苍叶和两个智能伴侣同时吐槽，当然了是在心里。

整理好碗筷，苍叶擦了擦手，倒了两杯热茶端过去。茶是前段时间回国探亲时带回来的，Mink不讨厌日本茶，这让他很是开心。他将Mink的茶杯递了过去，之后捧着自己的茶杯在Mink身边坐了下来。

“话说回来……最近遇到什么棘手的事了吗？”

Mink看了他一眼，有那么一瞬间他的表情放松了下来。他咽下一口茶水，轻叹了一声：

“……‘他们’的后人，最近回来了。”

“‘他们’？”苍叶一愣，“难道说……是之前提到的，很多很多年前离开部落的那些族人？”

“啊啊。那都是我祖父辈的事了……”

接下来，Mink向身边的人道出了更多他之前没能说起的细节：那时他的祖父辈还都正当壮年，同族有一位被视作下任酋长不二人选的声望颇高的年轻人，在一些观念的认知上与上一代的酋长们产生了分歧。眼见得分歧无法调和，年轻气盛的他干脆领着他的一批拥护者们离开部落到更远的地方去讨生活。之后Mink的祖父临危受命接管了部落，也曾几次暗地里派人去查访他们的下落，然而碍于上一辈酋长们的尊严，一切也只是停留在“暗中查访，暗中议论”的阶段。终于熬到上一辈酋长们的灵魂都去面见了神明，这桩暗中进行的事才终于被摆到了明面上。然而一切线索却突然中断，就像是远方的他们故意隐瞒掉自己所有的消息一样。

“故意隐瞒……吗……”听到这里，苍叶笑了笑，“……总觉得和‘某人’很像呢。”

“哈啊？”“某人”不爽地啧了啧舌，苍叶连忙把茶杯放在茶几上，笑着做了个抱歉的手势。

“后来又发生了很多事，族人们也就渐渐地不再去查他们的事了，直到……”

Mink没再说下去，只是神情复杂地盯着茶几上的茶杯。他突然沉默的理由苍叶再清楚不过，却也只能神情黯然地伸出手去，轻轻搭上了Mink的前臂。

似乎是察觉到了身边人的不安，Mink轻轻地拍了拍搭在前臂上的那只手以示宽慰。

“差不多一星期前，酒馆里的人说：邻镇里突然住进来一群人，自称是归乡的游子，和我们拜祭同样的神明……”

而且从那个小姑娘的衣着来看，她似乎就是邻镇“归乡的游子”们的后人之一，只是那个小猫布偶有些突兀，看起来像是外来者的产物。Mink又补充了这么几句，而后仰起头枕着沙发背，视线落在粗圆的木制房梁上，吐出了自己的迷惘——

“原因什么的姑且不论，都隔了一百多年了，这次突然回来，谁知道他们到底是敌是友啊……”

“这样啊……”

听完了Mink的讲述，苍叶思考了片刻，很快得出了自己的结论：

“……我倒觉得，他们 **绝不会** 带着敌意回来的。”

闻言，Mink转过头，一脸“为什么你会这么说”地直盯着苍叶。

“你看，虽然当年是因为一时意气离开了部落，但单凭他们这一百多年都还‘拜祭同样的神明’这一点，就能很好地证明他们其实没有忘掉故乡，所以……应该不会怀揣着敌意吧……”

虽然外人看不出，但Mink的表情一时间变得十分地微妙。他还没说什么，趴在餐桌椅子上休养生息的莲倒是先开了腔：

“……还真像是只有苍叶才能得出的推断呢。”

“嘛，毕竟是开朗乐观的天性使然啊。”结束了梳毛工作的卢拉坎歪了歪脑袋附和道。

“喂喂卢拉坎你到底是怎么看我的啊！莲也是，就连你也……”

苍叶苦笑着回击两只智能伴侣的吐槽，并没有注意到身边人此时的视线已经完全柔和了下来。Mink凝视着表情丰富地和智能伴侣们谈笑的苍叶，明明当年在碧岛的时候他还是个时常在莫名其妙的迷茫中打转挣扎拿不定主意的不成熟小鬼，两年左右的光阴不短不长，在朝夕相处间，那个小鬼一不留神就迅速地成长为“可以在精神上放心依靠”的避风港般的存在，虽然依旧不够成熟，但反而是那种程度的“不成熟”，是最令人安心的部分。

想到这里，Mink一抬胳膊将身边人揽进了自己的怀里。苍叶被这突然的举动微微吓了一跳，然而很快地，他干脆安心地枕在Mink的肩窝上，任凭Mink将他的几缕发丝牵起来缠绕在指间，把玩着垂坠在发辫上的精巧的饰物。

那句话完全不带着“暴露”的力量，但却令Mink发自内心地确信：或许真像他所说的，“归乡的游子”们是 **绝不会** 带着敌意回来的吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]阿钦波娜，印地安神话中阿兹特克鹰族首领的妹妹。以太阳贞女的名义在太阳宫疗养期间爱上了被囚禁的豹族青年特使魁特里亚克，两个情投意合的年轻人用生命换来了两族人民的和平。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·巨人先生超级温柔，天使先生超级可爱。  
> ·会说话的鹦鹉先生和狗狗先生愉快的尺蠖观测23333333

> 小孩子被吓得钉在了原地，既不敢前进，也不敢逃跑，眼看着巨人步步逼近，他的心里只有一个念头：巨人要诅咒我了，噩梦要缠上我了，怎么办？怎么办？想到这里，小孩子终于忍不住大哭了起来。而就在这时，突然传来了温柔的声音：“发生了什么事吗？”
> 
> 一个微笑的天使从巨人的身后走了过来，温柔地为小孩子擦去了眼泪，并将他平安送出了森林。终于冷静下来的小孩子，第一个念头却是：天使一定是被巨人囚禁了，我一定要去救他！

 

大约一个星期后的中午，苍叶正在清理房门口小径上的杂草和落叶，偶然一抬头，就捕捉到了猫在不远处灌木丛里的小小身影。

“……阿钦波娜，是你吗？”

小小的身影从灌木丛里钻出来，头发和衣服上都挂着树叶和小树枝。

苍叶回过头去，朝窗户的方向看了一眼，之后招了招手，示意她过来。

阿钦波娜怯生生地抱着小猫布偶，朝苍叶的方向小步小步地挪了过来。苍叶依然蹲下来微笑着看她，仔细地摘掉她头上身上的枝叶，看着纤细的浅褐色小胳膊上还有几道被树枝刮出的红痕，有的地方还渗出了渐渐凝结的血珠，他心疼地皱了皱眉，正打算起身去屋里拿药，却被小姑娘一把抓住。

然后，他听到面前的小姑娘义正言辞地大声说：

“天使先生，这里太危险了！请让阿钦波娜带你逃跑吧！！”

“哈？”苍叶一愣。刚想问她为什么要这么说时，腹腔内的青蛙叫声适时地响了起来。

阿钦波娜的脸涨得通红。苍叶忍不住笑了起来，摸摸她的头说了句“稍等我一下”，就转身进了屋。不一会儿他端着盘子和杯子出来，盘子里有一片盖着焦糖苹果的面包片，杯子里是散发着淡淡蜂蜜香气的温热牛奶。他拉着阿波钦娜坐在门前的台阶上，帮她端着盘子。阿钦波娜拿起面包片，道过谢之后才咬上一口……

“……好吃……”

“是吧~”

“这些都是天使先生做的吗？”

“这个嘛……话说，阿钦波娜，我不是什么‘天使先生’哦，我也是有自己的名字的。”

“可是，不管有没有自己的名字，天使先生就是天使先生啊！”阿钦波娜仰起小脑袋，一脸不服输的样子。说完又像是表明立场似的，从斜挎着的小针织包里拿出了一个速写本，“瞧，爸爸故事里的天使先生就是这个样子的！”

苍叶翻开本子，里面确实有几页纸上用勾线笔画了人物线稿，偶尔有简单的彩铅上色。下面还写了故事文案，大概是误入森林的孩子遭遇了传说中会诅咒外来者的巨人，却被巨人身后的天使搭救的故事。巧合的是，故事里的天使也是蓝色长发，这也就难怪阿钦波娜一看到苍叶就称他“天使先生”了吧。

不过要是这么说的话……

“也就是说，Mink是被当成可怕的巨人了吗。”停在楼梯扶手上的卢拉坎看着绘本，说道。

苍叶终于忍不住笑出了声。阿钦波娜闻声抬起头好奇地说了句“啊~会说话的鹦鹉先生”，卢拉坎趁机做起了自我介绍。莲钻过来，跳上苍叶的膝头，用前爪翻了翻速写本——

“似乎在‘被同伴舍弃的小孩子决心要从巨人手里救出天使’之后，就没有内容了啊。”

小姑娘又兴奋地将目标转移到了“会说话的狗狗先生”身上，征得苍叶的同意后愉快地揉搓了莲一小会儿之后，她才说：“因为这个故事还没画完呢~这个是爸爸留下的故事。妈妈说要帮爸爸把故事画完，可是一直都没有灵感……”

“所以就帮妈妈找灵感吗？阿钦波娜真是个好孩子呢！”

说着，苍叶眯起眼睛，笑着揉了揉阿钦波娜的头。小姑娘也学着天使先生的表情，笑得很是开心。

“那么，阿钦波娜的爸爸呢？”

“就在阿钦波娜的身边呀~”

“……诶？”

小姑娘的笑脸里看不出半点悲伤的神色，“妈妈说，爸爸变成了原野上的风，一直陪在阿钦波娜的身边呀！”

……

将阿钦波娜送出了森林，回来的路上，苍叶一直没什么精神。他在门口站了好一会儿，才走了进去，默默地倒了两杯茶，之后深吸一口气，将茶杯放到正坐在沙发上看书的Mink面前，用尽量明快的语气说道：

“……分别的时候，阿钦波娜让我替她谢谢巨人先生呢~”

“知道了。”Mink头也不抬，低声说。

送阿钦波娜出森林的路上，苍叶才坦白了“焦糖苹果和蜂蜜牛奶都是Mink做的”这一事实。小姑娘沉默了好一会儿，才憋出一句“……原来巨人先生不是坏人呢……”

“还有。”

视线依然没离开书本，然而Mink还是在苍叶思考着接下来该说点什么的时候托着他的后脑勺，将那颗来不及做出反应的脑瓜直接压在自己肩上——

“……别在我面前强颜欢笑。”

低沉的耳语差点令苍叶当场落泪。Mink果然都听到了。

“你本来就不知道她父亲的事，就别再苛责自己了。”

“……嗯。”

或许是听出了苍叶的声音里有些哭意，Mink索性又动了动手揉乱了他后脑的头发。之后他合上书，放到一边。莲和卢拉坎在窗台上观察着一条不知何时混进屋来的尺蠖的一举一动，那认真的神态还真像是两只货真价实的动物。

“其实前几天，我见过那孩子……不过，她应该没看到我就是了。”

“……去邻镇送货的时候吗？”

“啊啊。当时看到她和同龄人在一起，那群小鬼对她也不太友善的样子。”

苍叶连忙坐直了身子听他继续讲下去。那个表情不知为何让Mink联想到了终于听到老师说“从这里开始就是考试内容”的走神学生。

“店主也是‘归乡的游子’中的一员，我和他稍微聊了几句。他告诉我：十年前，他们还在南方大陆上生活的时候，那孩子的母亲——当时也就十六、七岁左右，某一天，和去他们那里采风的一个学美术的大学生私奔了。”

“私奔？！那不就是……”

“是的，她违反了族规……而且还是和外族人跑了……更讽刺的是，她的父亲，当时还是部落里的祭司。”

“没人能够忤逆祭司的预言”，这是苍叶在一年前从Mink那里得知的。这一年来对于部落的习俗已经熟悉得八九不离十的苍叶，几乎立刻意识到了事态的严重性。

“她的父母很长一段时间在族人中都抬不起头，为了服众，她父亲甚至辞去了祭司的职务。直到大概六年前左右，他们收到了女儿寄来的绘本，作者署名是她和当年那位大学生。而且那本绘本，在世界各地都很受欢迎的样子。族人们的看法有了些许改观，可唯独她父亲，心里似乎还有些疙瘩。”

“那……后来呢？”

“大约一年前左右，她们一家三口去英国旅游。那天她丈夫出去办事，她和女儿在租住的公寓等他，结果地铁列车爆炸……她丈夫，就在爆炸的那辆车上……连具完整的遗体都没留下。”

“……怎么会……”

“就在‘归乡的游子’们迁来邻镇的三个月前，她带着女儿回来了。她的母亲已经去世三年，家里只剩下了父亲。她父亲看到她们回来，二话不说就接纳了她们。那位前祭司之所以这么做，多半是因为歉疚吧。”

“歉疚？”

“啊啊。有老辈的人说，当年那女孩私奔的前一天，曾经和父亲大吵了一架。老辈的人们似乎听见她父亲在盛怒之下说出了‘那个外族小子迟早有一天会死无全尸，到时候看你怎么办’之类的话。”

“……‘没人能忤逆祭司的预言’……吗……”

“可是一时气话居然会应验，恐怕也是前祭司料想不到的。”

苍叶已经完全不知道该怎样组织语言去评价这一切。语言的力量总是在沉重的现实面前显得无比卑微，不论多说一句什么听上去都十分造次。尽管苍叶自己的童年时期也有过类似遭遇，但是成长环境不同，心境自然也不见得一样。阿钦波娜在被问及父亲时，那个看上去元气满满的微笑是发自内心的吗？当她被同龄人排斥时，她又是怎样去面对的？

“……苍叶，你又超负荷思考了。”

不知何时起，趴在窗台上的莲的注意力已经不在尺蠖的身上。

同时听到这句警告的Mink皱了皱眉。

“……那孩子看到天使先生为自己的事愁眉苦脸，也不会开心的吧。”

这句话将苍叶从超负荷的思考中唤醒。不过比起这个，更让他意外的是从Mink口中说出的“天使先生”四个字。终于他忍不住笑了，看到这个反应，Mink才松了口气。

尺蠖已经顺着窗台爬了出去。作为一只搭载着先进AI的智能伴侣，明知道接下来一定会被主人狠瞪一眼，卢拉坎还是决定老实地说出这么一句——

“这次，还真是多亏了巨人先生啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·于是后篇就华丽地爆了字数 ~~然而甜度管够~~ 啊，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> ·查了一下资料，梅树的话美国也是有的，而且是很早之前从中国移植过去的。
> 
> ·挑战劈柴一百根屡战屡败的苍叶，其实是输在了臂力不行【正直脸
> 
> ·请尽情脑补被风刮起的衬衫背后发生了什么。诶嘿~

> 在那之后，小孩子在森林附近埋伏了一阵，大致确认了巨人的行踪后，有一天，趁巨人不在家的时候，他鼓足了勇气拉住天使的手，说要将他从巨人的囚禁中解救出来。天使一愣，随即微笑着，用温柔清澈的声音向他道谢：
> 
> “谢谢你呀，可爱的小孩，可是，我不能离开他。
> 
> “巨人先生没有囚禁我，是我自愿留在巨人先生身边，我的使命还没有完成。
> 
> “我爱他，胜过爱一切，哪怕他并不爱我。
> 
> “所以，对不起，我不能离开他。”
> 
> 小小的孩子还不明白天使的话，为什么天使不愿离开？为什么即使巨人不爱天使，天使还要留在他身边？
> 
> 直到那一天，大人们包围在巨人的森林四周，准备向那里射出带火的箭矢。
> 
> 他看到，天使毫不犹豫地挡在了巨人身前。
> 
> 天使向那些手擎箭矢的人们诉说：这么多年来，巨人从没有做过任何伤害别人的事，除了很多年前因为可怕的外表无意间吓哭过森林外的小孩子，而在那之后，巨人再没有踏出过森林一步，只是孤独地守在森林里，不敢与任何人接近。
> 
> “他是无罪的！我愿以我的全部作为担保！”

 

那天之后，阿钦波娜又去了几次森林。有时是去找苍叶玩，有时是躲在角落里暗暗观察。像是一种不算规律的规律，每次她出现在苍叶面前时，Mink都不在场，有时是他真的不在，有时是默默地躲在屋里（有几次阿钦波娜无意中透过窗外看到了有个高大的身影尽量不靠近窗户地在屋里移动着）。

比起正面交流，她发现躲在不易被注意到的暗处时似乎能看到表情更丰富的天使先生和明明没什么表情但其实很开心的巨人先生：比如他们一起坐在台阶上边戳着不知名的绿色小果子边聊天的时候（长大后她才知道那是一种名叫“青梅”的可以酿酒的酸果子）；比如天使先生挑战劈柴一百根屡次失败屡次沮丧被板着脸的巨人先生教训“办不到就别瞎逞能”又一脸不服气地回嘴的时候（不过今天终于超过五十根了呢~加油啊天使先生）；比如扫除时天使先生突然捡起两片落叶揪下叶柄并递过去一根要和巨人先生较量一下的时候（巨人先生，28胜2败）；比如让人心情很好的大晴天里连鹦鹉先生和狗狗先生都来帮忙晾衣服当衬衫被风吹起刚好挡住离得很近的巨人先生和天使先生这时天使先生突然往巨人先生的方向迈出去一步的时候（也是在长大以后她才意识到衬衫背后到底发生了什么）……

每次有新的发现，阿钦波娜都会在跑回家以后把这些事讲给母亲听。母亲听后总会笑着向她和她怀里的小猫布偶道谢，而后在纸上圈圈点点。

这天晚上，暖黄的灯光下，年轻的少妇用画笔在速写本上勾出了天使挡在巨人身前的凛然英姿。一个小脑袋凑过来，看到了画面，似懂非懂地歪着头：“……妈妈，你怎么知道天使先生是爱着巨人先生的呢？？”

“嗯……怎么说呢？其实妈妈也不太清楚，只是听了阿钦波娜讲的故事，就有‘啊~巨人先生其实是被爱着的呀……’这样的感觉了~”少妇想了想，回答。

“……可是，天使先生挡在巨人先生面前的时候，不会害怕吗？”阿钦波娜的神情有些紧张。

“这个嘛……”

少妇想了一会儿，伸出手轻轻搂住了女儿：

“不害怕，一定是不可能的。不过，天使先生要保护巨人先生的觉悟，是足以战胜恐惧的……阿钦波娜总有一天，也会遇上那样的人……值得用拼上性命的觉悟，去守护的那个人。”

可能是这些话对一个六岁的孩子来说还有些深奥，小姑娘依然是一脸疑惑不解。母亲笑着，吻了吻女儿的额头，和她怀里的小猫布偶：

“时候不早了，该去睡觉了……晚安，阿钦波娜；晚安，奥西奥。”

……

现实里的日子，自然没有绘本草稿里那样血雨腥风。

这天，Mink终于换上了正装前往邻镇，原因是“归乡的游子”现任的头领要找这位本家的末裔叙一叙旧。对此有些担心的苍叶很想一起跟过去，然而想到自己如果跟去的话有可能会让Mink的立场变得尴尬，只好无奈地去打工的店里上班。幸运的是到了下午，店长临时派他去邻镇送个货，他这才振作了精神，朝着目的地出发。

Mink这边其实还好，虽然所谓“叙旧”或多或少有些试探的成份，但就如同苍叶一开始的判断，他们的归来，还真的没带着任何“向曾经决裂过的本家复仇”的敌意。毕竟都是一百多年前的旧恩怨，何况本家遭受如此惨烈的变故由于山高路远他们也没能第一时间得到消息因此也只能深感痛心与遗憾。总的来说这是一次和平的闲叙家常。在婉言谢绝了“可以搬到这边来与我们共同生活”的邀约之后，Mink答应了他们在亡灵节时回乡祭祖的要求。

就在谈话即将结束之际，Mink听到了外面传来了孩子们喧闹的声音。在众多调皮鬼当中他一眼就认出了那个抱着小猫布偶的小姑娘，此刻她正被几个调皮的男孩子包围，男孩子们的口中不断吐出诸如“没爹养的野孩子”、“混着外人血的杂种”之类的暴言。对此，Mink只是平静地笑了笑，留下了这么一席话——

“请恕我僭越，虽说童言无忌，可既然连孩子都能说出这种毫无品行可言的话来，可见这一百多年你们的生活太过安逸，学会了搬弄是非，连包容都忘了……还是加点小心吧，再这样下去，族里很可能再次发生分裂事件的。”

说完礼貌地告别，出门。那位头领也只能感慨不愧是本家原酋长的末裔，之后打定主意，接下来得好好管管那群教孩子说出这等话的家长们。

Mink出门的时候孩子们的挑衅已经提升了一个档次，在领头的一个稍大些的男孩子的提议下，他们捡起了路边的石子向阿钦波娜扔过去，小姑娘紧紧地抱着她的小猫布偶，缩起了身体，她知道这种石子的伤害至少不会让身体受伤，妈妈也就不会知道自己被欺负的事，她不想让妈妈伤心。

孩子们的欺凌变本加厉，这一波石头丢过去，他们又在路边捡起更大的石块。小头目挑衅地边喊着“那就让你那个看不见的爸爸出来保护你啊”边发号施令，更大的石块纷纷飞出，阿钦波娜这才感到害怕——怕的是如果受伤了，回去该怎么向妈妈解释。

然而石块砸过来，她并没有感觉到任何疼痛。

一双大手把她紧紧地抱在怀里，替她承受了石块的攻击，她隐约闻到了肉桂的气味。

路人们起初还当这只是孩子们普通的小打小闹并没有往心里去，直到孩子们丢起了石块，他们才意识到了事态的严重性。如果不是送货的目的地正好在这附近，苍叶不会注意到店外孩子们的骚动，也不会注意到骚动的源头就是阿钦波娜。而当他注意到这一切，不管不顾地冲出店外，他更没有想到的是街对面已经有人先他一步冲出来用身体保护了阿钦波娜，而那个人恰好又是……

“……巨人……先……生？”

“没事吧。”

阿钦波娜窝在Mink的肩膀上点了点头。

Mink环视着四周，刚好在人群中一眼看到了苍叶的身影。苍叶一脸焦虑地想要走过去，Mink却微微摇了摇头，示意他不要过来，之后回过头去，只一个眼神就吓退了闹事的熊孩子们。

视野逐渐变高，阿钦波娜下意识地紧紧地抓住了巨人先生的衣襟。她听到巨人先生用低沉的声音向她说：

“我现在，要带你去头领伯伯那里，让他送你回家。”

点头。

“……害怕吗？”

犹豫了一下，点头。

“不服气吗？”

不置可否地点头。

“不服气的话，就要用自己的方式让他们心服口服才行，虽然过程会很辛苦……你敢吗？”

过了一阵子，才如同下定决心般重重地点头。

“……好孩子。”

小姑娘听到，巨人先生低沉的声音里，似乎带着笑意。

 

 

 

 

> 小孩子听到天使以前所未有的庄严与坚定的声音如此宣告。他突然明白了天使留在巨人身边的理由——巨人的寂寞让天使感到心疼，所以天使才那样义无反顾地陪在巨人的身侧。
> 
> 小孩子也不知是从哪里涌出了勇气，向大人们大声说：“我也愿意证明！我最近经常在森林里出没，但是巨人从来都没有诅咒过我！”
> 
> 大人们犹豫了，正面面相觑的时候，不知是谁慌乱中松开了弓弦。箭笔朝天使飞去，天使没有躲开。然而天使并没有感受到疼痛，因为巨人用自己的后背，挡下了那一箭。
> 
> 火焰顿时爬满了巨人的后背，天使不顾自己也会被灼伤的痛苦，哭着抱住了巨人。没有人想过可怕的巨人居然也会露出温柔的表情，在失去意识之前，巨人用最后的力气擦干了天使脸上的泪痕，笑着对天使说——
> 
> “我的孤独，有你能懂，就够了……”
> 
> 那一刻，小孩子才明白：就如同天使对巨人一样，巨人对天使的爱，也远远胜过了一切，只是从没有对天使表达出来。

 

去年在森林的某处惊喜地发现一小片梅树林之后，和Mink酿的第一坛梅酒（当然酿酒的方法是通过便携终端向外婆请教来的）已经到了可以开封饮用的时候。然而此时的苍叶，完全没有那个兴奋的心情。

邻镇的丢石块事件发生后过去了整整三周，阿钦波娜一直没有造访这座森林深处的木房子。就连卢拉坎都发出了“总觉得最近安静了许多呢”的感慨，苍叶也只是偶尔像今天一样，在窗台前单手托腮，呆呆地看着窗外。

莲踩着地板的嗒嗒声越来越近，苍叶回过神，将它抱起来，放在了窗台上。

“这么挂念她的话，干脆求店长再让你去邻镇送一次货好了。”

“……不要。我本来就是负责内勤的，那天只是因为人手不够才被安排去了邻镇……更何况……”

“……‘更何况’？”

苍叶回过头，一脸无可奈何的不情不愿：

“提示我‘这是阿钦波娜自己的事，我们都不要插手’的，不就是Mink吗。”

Mink叹了口气。是应该为当时一个眼神的心照不宣而感到安心，还是该为尽管不甘心却依然守约而感到敬佩，他自己也说不清。总之还是先安慰他一下吧，毕竟以他坦率得有点过头的性格而言，能坚持到现在已经做得很好了。

于是他走到窗前，直接圈住苍叶的腰将他拉近自己，鼻尖碰到了他的头发。

苍叶沉默了一会儿，犹豫着将手搭上环在腰部的健壮手臂，闷声闷气地道歉：

“……对不起啊Mink，刚才不该迁怒于你……”

“……原来你那叫迁怒啊。明明半点怒气都没有。”

一句话顶得苍叶倒有些不好意思起来。他连忙挣开Mink的怀抱，一边说着“对了我还不知道玉米酒酿的梅酒是什么味道呢”一边走向厨房掀开一块能当地窖盖用的木地板。站在椅背上用喙梳毛的卢拉坎突然说了句：“……他这是在害羞吧。”

“毫无疑问是在害羞啊。”莲说着打了个哈欠。正要就此切换为睡眠模式的时候，窗外的一个身影让它忍不住“啊”了一声。

Mink看向窗外，单手拎着小猫布偶的小姑娘出现在不远处的小径上，她扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，一看就是一路小跑过来，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上和胳膊上似乎还有擦伤。

终于不会再感到害怕的阿钦波娜对大步接近的Mink说的第一句话就是——

“巨人先生……阿钦波娜赢了……他们……再不敢说阿钦波娜……和爸爸妈妈的坏话了……”

然而对此，巨人先生的回应却是——

“……既然被冠以公主的名字，可不能邋遢成这个样子啊。”

于是当苍叶端着两杯梅酒走过来的时候，老实说，眼前的景象让他颇感意外：Mink坐在门前的台阶上，而阿钦波娜正乖巧地坐在Mink的膝盖上，任凭巨人先生将她乱蓬蓬的头发重新梳顺。听到身后传来的脚步声，Mink连头都没回地开口：

“去我房间挑个发饰出来吧，苍叶。还有……”

说着，他指了指身边那个有点破损的小猫布偶，

“这个交给你收拾……就当是随堂测试。”

笑容渐渐地在苍叶的脸上绽放开来。他开心地回应了Mink的嘱咐，之后快步朝着Mink的房间跑去。

……

今天的天气相当晴朗。午后的阳光照着台阶上晶莹剔透的梅酒，在木地板上投下了两块琥珀色的光斑。捧着盛有蜂蜜牛奶的马克杯，阿钦波娜和莲与卢拉坎愉快地聊着她一个人艰难地打赢了那个闹事的孩子王的过程。缝补着小猫布偶的苍叶苦笑着说“打架终究还是不太好吧”，仔细地为小姑娘编头发的Mink却不以为然地表示堂堂正正的一对一决斗一直是部落的孩子们解决争端的最佳手段。苍叶恍然地说那Mink小时候一定没少和人打架吧，结果当然被回敬“沉迷过莱姆对战的前不良少年没资格吐槽这件事吧”并被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

他们也知道了这个从不离身的小猫布偶名叫奥吉奥，是阿钦波娜的父亲生前创造的绘本角色之一。Mink说能给自己作品里的角色取个暮星之子[1]的名字可见这个外族人对部落的传说和文化相当了解，对此卢拉坎表示赞同。

奥吉奥的破损情况并不算严重，苍叶很快地完成了修补的工作。Mink看了一眼，只说了句“及格了”而已。苍叶对这个评语感到有些沮丧，卢拉坎云淡风清地说：“能从Mink那里拿到及格分就是了不得，毕竟他也没给别人过什么好评价。从这个层面来讲，苍叶已经十分厉害了。”

“喂，少啰嗦。”Mink对自家智能伴侣的多话提出了训诫。

“对了对了，妈妈把那个故事画完了，过两天就会寄出去。今天我带来了呢！”

说着，阿钦波娜把马克杯放到一边，从小挎包里掏出了速写本。苍叶和Mink表示忙完了就会看，对这个故事发展颇有兴趣的两只智能伴侣倒是凑了过来，于是莲用前爪扒着小姑娘的腿，卢拉坎飞落在一旁的栏杆上，抢在两个主人之前先睹为快。

看着凑在一团看绘本的三只小生物，小心地拍打出奥吉奥棉絮身体里的灰尘的苍叶似乎想起了什么，说道：“Mink，虽然多少能猜出答案，但……果然我还是想问你这个问题。”

“什么问题？”为阿钦波娜的最后一根发辫系好发饰后，Mink问。

“不去和‘归乡的游子’们同住之类的……这样真的好吗？毕竟也算是回归到过去生活的契机之类的吧？”

Mink只是安静地看了他一会儿，之后反问：“那……你猜到的答案是什么？”

“这个嘛……该怎么说好呢~首先，虽然都祭拜同样的神明，可毕竟天各一方了那么多年，生活习惯上还会有些差异的吧。”

“然后呢？”

“然后……嗯……Mink已经决心守在这里过完余生，直到 **旅程** 结束时能堂堂正正地去祖灵前与大家团聚……对吧。”

“……还有吗？”

“还有……就是部落的尊严只留在这片土地上，所以只有守在这里，虽然孤独了些，但这才是对长眠于此的族人们最好的回应……之类的吧。”

Mink没有作声，依然静静地看着他。

“我……也就能想到这些……了吧……”

苍叶自觉心虚地别过头去，自然没有注意到Mink的眼神，渐渐变得温柔而热烈。

“……看来，得破例给你一个 **及格以上** 的分数了啊。”

“……诶？”

“基本正确。不过，还有最重要的一点，你没有答上来……但这也不能怪你。”

苍叶的表情更迷惑了。但这份迷惑并没有持续多久，直到对方略微偏头，凑到他的耳边，以一贯低沉但令人安心的声音公布出了剩下的答案——

**“我的孤独，有你能懂，就够了。”**

“……Mink……”

正在和两只智能伴侣阅读绘本的阿钦波娜突然眼前一黑，一双很大很温暖的手遮挡住了视线。她的小脑袋里正在纳闷到底发生了什么，却感到狗狗先生舔了舔她的手，平淡地说：“嘛……总之先休息一会儿，再接着看吧。”

她自然不知道，以右手遮住她视线的巨人先生，将闲下来的左手轻轻地放在天使先生温暖纤细的侧颈上，就这样进一步缩短了本来很近的距离。两个人默契地贴上了彼此的唇，开始是蜻蜓点水般的轻啄，慢慢地变成了唇舌之间带着试探意味的流连。苍叶摸索着伸出右手，与他的手紧紧相扣，沉醉于这个点到为止却又极其缠绵的褒奖，就像一直沉醉于他身上熟悉的肉桂气息：虽然带着辛辣与微苦，但总能在辛与苦褪尽后，收获到一丝令人觉得之前的辛苦都是值得的美妙的回甘。

像极了这个男人表达情感的方式。

 

 

 

 

> 天使的眼泪换来了一场甘霖，浇熄了巨人身上、天使手上和差点蔓延了半个森林的火焰，也浇熄了人们的偏见。为了表达歉意，人们为不善表达的巨人和温柔倔强的天使送来了疗伤的草药，又在半毁的森林周围种起了新的树木。
> 
> 许多许多年过后，当年的小孩子长大，成家，离开家乡，又重新回来。他的身边多了一个温柔的妻子和几个孩子，他回来后的第一件事，就是带着妻儿去拜访森林里的巨人和天使。他要把巨人和天使的故事讲给孩子们，孩子们长大后再讲给孩子们的孩子们。他要让更多的孩子们知道：巨人和天使在森林里过得很好，天使依然温柔又爱笑，巨人的伤早已痊愈，依然不善表达，只有在注视天使的时候，眼神才会变得前所未有的温柔……

 

原野上的风吹进森林，带着初夏的气息。青梅酒里的冰块微溶，与玻璃杯碰撞后发出了清脆悦耳的声音。风又调皮地吹遍了速写本上留下的每一个画面，直到停留在最后一页：

森林里又恢复了从前的绿意，巨人和天使相互扶持的背影，一群孩子在草地上嬉笑玩闹，他们的笑脸，像极了草地上开得绚烂的的朵朵野花。

 

 

 

——完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]奥西奥，印第安神话中暮星之王的儿子，心地善良。原本容貌俊美，被巫师诅咒变成又老又丑的模样。后邂逅了能看穿人心的猎户之女奥薇妮，经历了爱的试练后，奥西奥的诅咒被解除，两人被接回暮星之国生活，并育有一子。


End file.
